Active devices such as active implantable medical devices that generate electrical stimulation signals utilize a set of registers to hold operating parameter data that is implemented by a given component of the device. For instance, an implantable medical device may include a stimulation engine that creates stimulation waveforms based on waveform parameters that are stored in registers of the stimulation engine.
In order to control the operation of the component, such as a stimulation engine, in many cases the parameter data present in the registers is changed according to a prescribed sequence. For example, for a stimulation engine, the pattern of stimulation pulses may be changed in order to ramp up stimulation amplitudes and then ramp them back down. Other examples include changing the rate and/or pulse width of stimulation pulses, controlling active recharge pulses, and so on.
An active device often utilizes firmware to implement device programming. Firmware is conventionally responsible for changing the operating parameters in the set of registers in order to control the component of interest such as the stimulation engine. However, for circumstances such as controlling the generation of waveforms, the firmware must synchronize the effort to change the parameter values with the operation of the component being controlled so that the changes are able to be implanted by the component at the appropriate time. This creates a significant amount of overhead for the firmware that may overburden the firmware and prevent the firmware from performing other desired functions.